


Чешуйница

by kira_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: В Подземном городе ее называли «чешуйницей», при упоминании плевали под ноги и пожимали плечами: сам виноват.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Чешуйница

Когда Леви впервые заметил неприятное скребущее чувство в животе, то не придал ему большого значения. На обед в тот день была перловка, а после нее каждый раз животами мучилась добрая половина разведчиков. Варили эту гадость по-армейски сурово: до слипшихся склизких комьев вперемешку с мусором. Так что Леви просто растер в чашке уголь из камина, залил водой, выпил и благополучно забыл о странных ощущениях.

Ровно до следующего дня. 

Во время тренировки рассеянные новобранцы никак не хотели выполнять маневр правильно, и Леви, окатив их ядовитым взглядом, взмыл в воздух. Приземлился на пологой ветке ближайшего дерева, удобнее перехватил лезвия и швырнул себя вперед и вверх, по направлению к макету титана. На середине пути внезапная резь полоснула внутренности, заставив вместо точного удара неуклюже приземлиться на тканевый тюк, имитирующий плоть настоящего титана. Леви согнулся почти пополам, уперся ладонями в колени, зажмурился и часто задышал. Блядская перловка. Вспомнилось вдруг, как разведчики вяло скребут ложками по тарелкам, размазывая переваренную кашу, и только один Эрвин по-честному ест свою порцию, аккуратно отправляя в рот ложку за ложкой. Леви передернуло, желудок отозвался спазмом.

Спустя пару секунд боль отпустила, оставив после себя горечь во рту и отголосок досады. Новобранцы, все как один, смотрели на него снизу, но никто не решался подать голос. Леви приземлился рядом с их молчаливой группой, слегка скривившись, когда пятки стукнулись о землю.

— Вот так выглядят со стороны ваши движения. Похоже на смертельный удар?

Разведчики дружно замотали головами из стороны в сторону.

— Именно. Похоже на пьяного солдата Гарнизона, который решил покрасоваться перед девками. Тренировку продолжит капитан Захариус. Хотите выжить — слушайте внимательно, что он говорит, — Леви подошел к Майку и сказал уже тише, обращаясь к нему: — Не давай им сачковать. Мне надо отойти ненадолго.

Майк кивнул, и Леви направился к тому крылу штаба, в котором располагался медпункт. Видимо, одним углем здесь не обойтись и придется глотать какие-то лекарства от отравления.

— Все в порядке? — идущий навстречу Эрвин окинул Леви внимательным взглядом. Похоже, заметил его странный полет и демарш с тренировочной площадки. Порой Эрвин был раздражающе внимательным.

— Ничего серьезного.

— Хорошо. Зайди вечером. Нашел кое-что интересное.

Уже почти неделю Эрвин в свободное время разбирал записи предыдущего командора Разведкорпуса — копии отчетов, которые отправлялись в столицу, и те, что предназначались только для внутреннего пользования, планы экспедиций, официальную переписку и личные записи. Казалось, Кит Шадис так спешил убраться подальше от ставшего ненавистным ему кабинета, что даже не озаботился перебрать документы. А Эрвин между вежливостью и пользой сделал единственно возможный в его случае выбор. 

— Дураки учатся на своих ошибках, а умные — на чужих, — усмехнулся он в ответ на заявление Леви, что это пустая трата времени. А потом добавил уже совсем серьезно: — Если эти записи помогут сохранить хотя бы одну жизнь, то я готов потратить сколько угодно времени.

Крыть было нечем, и Леви, пожав плечами, принялся сортировать очередную коробку.

По вечерам кабинет Эрвина окутывал полумрак, над столом командора гнездился теплый свет горелки и — не без участия Леви — запах свежезаваренного чая. 

— Смотри, — через стол скользнул лист бумаги, неравномерно покрытый закорючками и кляксами — на нем явно расписывали перо. — Вот тут, — Эрвин постучал пальцем по нижнему правому углу листа.

Присмотревшись, Леви разглядел среди росчерков рисунок. Даже, скорее, набросок: три кольца, одно в другом, а рядом с ними — всадник и пеший человек. На плаще всадника отчетливо виднелись перекрещенные крылья Разведкорпуса.

— Ну и что? — Леви поднял взгляд от рисунка. — Разведчики на вылазке за Стенами, ничего необычного.

— Он необычный, — Эрвин указал на пешего человека.

— Потому что не на лошади? Такое случается, знаешь ли.

— Потому что не разведчик. Крыльев нет, — Эрвин выглядел довольным своим открытием и чем-то отдаленно напоминал Ханджи в порыве научного азарта. Леви это не понравилось. 

— Ну, не нарисовал.

— Человек стоит спиной к нам, ближе, чем всадник. Тут бы крылья рисовать в первую очередь.

— Ладно. Просто скажи, к каким выводам ты пришел.

— Нужно бы поговорить с бывшим командором. Возможно, он встречал кого-то за Стенами.

— Или начеркал первое, что взбрело в голову.

— Или начеркал первое, что взбрело в голову. Поедешь со мной?

— Как лучший переговорщик Разведкорпуса? — фыркнул Леви. Эрвин улыбнулся и откинулся на спинку стула. Посмотрел на Леви с прищуром:

— Ты недооцениваешь то, какое впечатление производишь на людей.

— Это как понимать?

— Заваришь ему чай по своему особому рецепту, и он не сможет устоять, — продолжил Эрвин, не ответив на вопрос. 

— Тц. Вот еще, буду я на него чай тратить.

Леви сложил руки на груди. Эрвин продолжал рассматривать его, склонив голову в сторону. Иногда, когда они были одни, он вдруг становился таким — почти веселым, позволяющим себе шутить. Больше походил не на командора отчаянных разведчиков, а на любопытного юношу, не хлебнувшего сполна тягот взрослой жизни и ответственности. Леви не понимал, как к этому относиться. Такой Эрвин вызывал в нем смутное чувство тревоги. Неуверенности. 

— Душно у тебя, — Леви подошел к окну и открыл его, впуская в кабинет ночную прохладу.

Позади скрипнул стул, зашуршали шаги. Эрвин остановился рядом, вдохнул, шумно выдохнул и откинул голову назад, подвигал ею в стороны, разминая шею. Леви следил за ним краем глаза. Такое будничное движение, привычное и знакомое, но на Эрвине оно смотрелось чужеродным. Как и загнувшийся ворот рубашки, который хотелось поправить. Перед глазами резко потемнело.

Леви едва успел вцепиться в тяжелую занавеску, когда слепящая боль вгрызлась в его внутренности, словно тысячи тонких игл, едва не сбив с ног. Пульсирующая и беспощадная, она в одно мгновение заполнила его от макушки до пят. Ощущение было таким, будто его раздирает изнутри. Снова и снова, кусок за куском, орган за органом. Сжатые добела пальцы мелко подрагивали, комната вокруг отчетливо покачивалась. Леви прикусил губу, сдерживая стон, и заставил себя открыть глаза. То, что показалось ему по меньшей мере пятью минутами адской боли, на деле длилось пару секунд, потому что Эрвин едва успел заметить неладное.

— Леви, что с тобой?

Вдох, выдох.

— Все в порядке. — Разжать пальцы, отпустить занавеску, опустить руку. Не упасть. Не забывать дышать. — Отравился чем-то. Мне просто надо... выспаться.

Он развернулся и медленно пошел к двери, прижимая ладонь к животу. Боль слегка притупилась, но продолжала пульсировать при каждом движении. Леви сосредоточился на том, чтобы дойти до двери, маячащей впереди спасительным прямоугольником. Только бы Эрвин ничего больше не спрашивал. Только бы добраться до своей комнаты, а там уже можно будет рухнуть на кровать и не заботиться о том, как выглядишь со стороны.

С первым ему повезло, и Эрвин лишь молча проследил за ним взглядом, но уже в коридоре Леви накрыло новым приступом, дольше и сильнее предыдущего. Он прижался виском к стене в попытке удержать равновесие. Спазм, зародившийся где-то в районе желудка, подпрыгнул к горлу, и Леви закашлялся. Ладонью стер с губ алую слюну.

Ему конец.

Эти истории он слышал не раз. В Подземном городе — реже, на поверхности — намного чаще. За время его недолгой службы в Разведкорпусе подобное произошло с пятью разведчиками. Они сгорели буквально за несколько дней. Леви не видел их после смерти, но видел мрачных медиков в окровавленных халатах. Хоронили несчастных в закрытых гробах.

Кто-то утверждал, что это болезнь молодых девушек и мечтательных юношей. Кто-то продавал амулеты, якобы способные защитить от нее. В Подземном городе ее называли «чешуйницей», при упоминании плевали под ноги и пожимали плечами: сам виноват. Нечего было влюбляться, тогда и не завелась бы в брюшине бабочка, всеми силами пытающаяся прогрызть себе путь к свободе.

Лекарства от хвори не было, извлечь бабочку, не убив при этом и самого человека, пока что тоже не получалось — крылатая тварь накрепко срасталась с внутренними органами, а может даже, вырастала из них. Некоторые рассказывали, что ответные чувства облегчают боль и добавляют обоим несчастным несколько дней жизни. Слабое утешение.

Что ж, выходит, он влюбился. Заебись.

— Леви? — на плечо легла ладонь, сжала и потянула на себя. — Эй. Посмотри на меня, — Эрвин развернул его, второй рукой подцепил подбородок, разглядывая лицо на свету. — У тебя кровь. Что случилось?

— Что делают с бабочками? — просипел Леви. В горле все еще стоял ком, кровавая слюна на губах запузырилась при выдохе.

— Что? — Эрвин не расслышал его вопроса.

— С бабочками, — повторил Леви, чувствуя, как немеют пальцы на руках и ногах. Если так пойдет и дальше, то, может, он ничего не почувствует, когда насекомое окончательно разорвет его внутренности. Было бы неплохо. — Что с ними делают, когда они вылупляются? Только не говори, что не знаешь.

Взгляд Эрвина на секунду метнулся вниз, к его животу, затем поднялся обратно, и зрачки заметно расширились.

— Ты кого-то полюбил, Леви? Ч-черт! — Эрвин начал оглядываться по сторонам, будто искал спасения. Которого не было.

— Всегда думал, что умру или от ножа под ребра, или в пасти... титана, — усмехнулся Леви, но снова закашлялся. Пара мелких темных брызг попала на рубашку и куртку Эрвина. — А не вот так глупо.

— Когда это началось? Когда ты ее заметил? — требовательно спросил Эрвин, обшаривая его цепким взглядом.

— Вчера.

— Так, у нас есть еще пара дней. Мы что-нибудь придумаем. 

— Ты же знаешь, что не придумаем.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем! — уверенно повторил Эрвин. — Для начала скажи мне, кто она?

— Пх-х-х, — смех вырвался змеиным шипением. Почему-то эта уверенность Эрвина рассмешила Леви. Уверенность в том, что он найдет решение, где никто до него не нашел, и в том, что чувства у Леви могли возникнуть только к девушке. Болезненная веселость от осознания скорой смерти развязала ему язык.

— Она? Эрвин, ты меня обижаешь. Я из пушек по воробьям не стреляю.

— Это что еще значит? Сейчас не до шуток.

Удивительно! Стоило Леви заговорить, как Эрвин оказался не таким уж догадливым. Нужно было раньше попробовать.

— Правда? — веселость покинула Леви так же быстро, как и навалилась, сменившись мрачным раздражением. — А я и не шучу. Что будешь делать, если я скажу, что в тебя влюбился?

— Леви...

— Отвечай.

Эрвин нахмурился и безотчетно сделал шаг назад, отпустив его плечи. Леви, потеряв опору, прислонился к стене. Боль снова отхлынула, свернувшись тяжелым клубком в животе, но его начал бить крупный озноб.

— Это худшее, что ты мог сделать, — тихо и как-то бесцветно сказал Эрвин.

— Вот как.

— Да, — он кивнул, глаза его потемнели, а челюсти сжались. — Во-первых, я твой командир, а ты мой подчиненный — это попросту запрещено уставом. Во-вторых, я мужчина, если ты не заметил. Но все это пустяки по сравнению с тем, как ты подвел меня. 

Леви хлестнуло разочарованием, пропитавшим последние слова Эрвина. Он открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Эрвин поднял руку, давая знать, что еще не закончил. Говорил он сухо, отрывисто ронял слова, будто кидал камни.

— Я вытащил тебя из той помойки, в которой ты жил, если это существование вообще можно назвать жизнью. Обелил тебя перед Военной полицией. Дал кров, стол и стабильное жалование. Даже должность капитана. И все ради чего? Ради того, чтобы ты влюбился, как кисейная барышня, и сдох? Нет, Леви! Нет, нет и нет! Я сделал все это для того, чтобы ты убивал титанов. Для того, чтобы твоя сила помогла человечеству узнать правду. Я выгораживал тебя перед всеми, ставил на кон свою репутацию, а теперь получается, что все это было... зря? Бесполезно... — Эрвин покачал головой, расфокусировано глядя куда-то мимо Леви. Затем снова посмотрел на него в упор тяжелым взглядом. — Ты бесполезный. Как был отбросом общества, неспособным понять, что в этой жизни по-настоящему важно, так им и остался.

А потом он развернулся и в два широких шага вернулся ко входу в свой кабинет. 

— Их убивают, — остановившись на мгновение в дверном проеме, Эрвин обернулся и посмотрел на Леви через плечо. — Когда они вылупляются. Ловят, а затем сжимают грудину, пока не хрустнет хитиновый панцирь. 

Хлопнула дверь, финальной точкой щелкнул закрывшийся замок. Леви остался в коридоре один.

Но прежде, чем он успел осознать все услышанное, его скрутило новым приступом. В глазах вспыхнуло и потемнело, пол ушел из-под ног, и Леви сполз на пол, обхватывая себя руками и подтягивая колени к животу. Сознание поплыло и под пульсацию крови в ушах растворилось где-то вовне. 

Пришел в себя он на том же самом месте — каменный пол холодил бок, неровно помигивал свет коридорных светильников. Было тихо. Похоже, он потерял сознание ненадолго: его никто не нашел. Однако изо рта на пол успела натечь лужица крови. Леви поморщился и сел. Отчетливо воняло мочой. Ему придется смириться с тем, что собственное тело с этих пор будет слушаться все хуже и хуже. Будет счастьем, если он сейчас сможет хотя бы встать без посторонней помощи. 

Но к собственному удивлению, Леви без труда поднялся на ноги. Намокшая ткань штанов омерзительно липла к коже, голова слегка кружилась, а рот был полон отдающей железом смесью слюны и крови. Леви сплюнул на пол и утерся тыльной стороной ладони. Ощупал живот сквозь рубашку — теплый, мягкий и почему-то совсем не болит. Неужели ему посчастливилось получить передышку? 

Не тратя времени попусту, он направился в свою комнату и потому не заметил, как тихо закрылась ближайшая дверь.

За ней, прижав холодную, потную ладонь ко лбу, Эрвин выдохнул с облегчением. Судя по бодрой походке Леви, у него все получилось.

Примерно полгода назад в него влюбилась девушка. Он был тогда капитаном, она — рядовой под его командованием. Все произошло так стремительно, что Эрвин даже не успел осознать ужаса ситуации. Тогда он испугался — того, что из-за него погибнет ни в чем не повинный человек. Не за Стеной, храбро сражаясь с титанами, а здесь, в безопасности. И в момент ее признания он наговорил ей каких-то обидных вещей, которых даже вспомнить впоследствии не смог. Но это сработало — девушка настолько обиделась на него, а может, разочаровалась, что выздоровела. Разлюбила. Попросилась в другой отряд, никому не рассказав настоящую причину этой просьбы. 

Во время следующей экспедиции ее сожрал титан, и Эрвин ненавидел себя за то, что чувствовал облегчение. Не он стал причиной ее смерти, она погибла за Крылья Свободы, а не от крыльев бабочки. Сейчас же, спустя полгода, к этому облегчению добавилась еще и благодарность. Та ситуация помогла ему спасти еще одну жизнь. Не важно, что случится дальше, как Леви отнесется к жестоким словам и к самому Эрвину, но он будет жить. Даже если отныне не заговорит с ним, не посмотрит в его сторону. Даже если покинет Разведкорпус, хотя Эрвин все же надеялся, что этого не произойдет. Леви будет жить, а это главное.

В полутьме собственного кабинета Эрвин прижался спиной к двери и положил ладонь на живот. Неприятное скребущее чувство он впервые заметил этим утром. 

**Author's Note:**

> Саммари, которое я очень хотела бы написать в шапку, но не могу из-за спойлеров: У Леви от Эрвина бабочки в животе.


End file.
